


Forever Yours

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Adorable couple, Changmin writing a letter to Yunho, Domestic Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND, Love, M/M, Pure Love, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: My heart screamed for you to jump start it again and again. I knew in those moments of stolen time all I ever wanted was you to accept my imperfect heart....In a million years, I never thought you would choose me even in the next. I don't want to wake up if this is a dream, but you are more than just a dream.I am just a loser in love with you and some how your perfect heart accepted every inch of me.-Forever Yours****A birthday gift to my best friend Hymynie.Only fluff and of course Homin.Have a happy birthday and enjoy!





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my best friend and fellow weirdo!
> 
> Lastly enjoy this fluff and sweetness that is homin! I told you!!!

_**Happy birthday to my best friend and fellow weirdo Hymynie!** _

_**Lastly enjoy this fluff and sweetness that is** _ _**homin** _ _**! I told you!!!** _

 

_**** _

       

_**I know it is not** _ _**homin** _ _**photo but accept the heart everyone!!!** _

__

_**Song: Forever Yours: By Key ft. Soyou** _

_**3rd Persons P.O.V:** _

It was winter when the snow fall and cups of hot chocolate gave warmth through the cold breeze and two lovers walk hand-in- hand as  they spend the night of ice skating and snow angles. Changmin slipped a letter into Yunho coat pocket, he loves to write letters to his lover, it has become their thing. 

"I am lucky to be in love with my best friend." Yunho speaks with honesty and gratitude. 

"You are a romantic." Changmin pulled his plaid wool scarf closer to his face to encase the heat. 

"I am only like this because of you Minnie." Yunho pulls off his gloves and put them on Changmin clammy hands. 

"aish... seriously min. Your hands are freezing and your coat pockets are not suitable. 

"I told you I am fine hyung." Changmin blushes. 

"We are almost to my house anyways." Changmin countered before Yunho could say anything more.

"I only want you to be warm and health." Yunho puts making the younger lover laugh. 

He kisses the older male "I know hyung." Seoul night is beautiful when you are in love. 

The walk the rest of the way in jolly laughter and sipping on their drinks trying to fight the cold nipping at their nose. They stop in front of an apartment complex and this is Changmin stop for the night and the lovers don't want to part. 

"Call me when you get home safely hyung." Changmin kisses his hyung one last time but Yunho pulls him back into a passionate kiss making the young male dizzy and a smiling fool. 

"I love you!" Yunho pulls apart from his lover and Changmin ears are visibly red but Yunho does not point it out.

"I love you more." Changmin heart pounds like a beating of a war drum, it is Yunho doing and only manage to make him smile more. 

They part ways and Yunho makes the track down to his apartment only 7 blocks away from Changmin's apartment. 

Yunho had not realized about the note until he pats down his coat for his house keys and he stares at the white envelope with his name written beautifully and he knew it was from his boyfriend.

He waits to open in it until he gets into his house. He opens the door of his and the room is dark and empty and how he wish Changmin is here with him but he is too afraid to ask the male to move in with him. 

They have been dating for 3 yrs but he felt like it was not the right move, yet!

He throws aside his keys that land on the table with a dull thud and removes his coat, even with layers of clothes on, it still did not rival the bone chilling cold... climate change. 

He puts it up on the coat rack and takes off his shoes before stepping on the freshly clean carpet and he rolls up his long sleeves of his sweater and starts a the ketle to make another warm cup of hot chocolate as he is a frugal guy and did not want to always turn on the heater.

After that he sits on the couch wrapping a blanket around his body, turning on the tv as background noise. Opening the letter. 

**Dear** **Yunho** **:**

**I dreamed of you and what it would be like to hold your hand...**

**I wondered, if I would feel butterflies, fireworks, nausea? I didn't know how this feeling works... there was no manual script or YouTube tutorial: how not to screw up in front of your crush.**

**I was scared out of my mind the first time these feelings appeared and I felt like I was going to jump out of my own skin at any given moment.**

**I kept repeating every word trying to make a comprehensible sentence of my undying love, trying hopelessly not to sound like a creep or a weirdo. I kept looking in the mirror hoping it would answer me back, telling me "who is the loser of all," when, really, I was staring at my own reflection. I didn't need a talking mirror for that!**

**I knew, I never had a chance, hell! I knew I would fall short of an inch of being half way there yet. Not even leaving the starting line, but I was willing to start somewhere.**

**I wanted to be worthy of you.**

**I just didn't know how to approach you without falling at your feet and retreating with what is left of my pride. If any?**

**I just couldn't do it!**

**How could I?**

**I am not good at sports, didn't have the looks, couldn't solve math correctly, stuttering mess, a walking disaster, and I was 2 points shy of average.**

**I couldn't even manage mediocre!**

**I am a hot mess, literally, leave out the looks, I just stunk of desperation and trying to get my last 5 brain cells to agree on a conclusion.**

**One thing they could agree on, the fact pineapple doesn't belong on pizza! The great debate still lives on...**

**See!**

**I couldn't even manage an intellectual thought!**

**I am a fool!**

**A nobody!**

**I am going to end up working for fast food, living in Florida, becoming an alcoholic, with no suitable standards, and one day coming to a passive aggressive conclusion to jump off the nearest highway!** _**(A/N: Sorry to anyone that lives in Florida.)** _

**See... I don't even have suitable standards... even now... the cycle of disappointment starts.**

**This just shows how much time I have spent on thinking about this.**

**I wanted to dig a hole or a deep ditch and die there! I felt empty but your shy smiles and helpful words always brought the best out of me.**

**I just didn't know how to do it myself. Your kind heart is what made you beautiful and I just couldn't stop staring.**

**My heart screamed for you to jump start it again and again. I knew in those moments of stolen time all I ever wanted was you to accept my imperfect heart.**

**You would always be out of my league and every outlandish thoughts and discouraging words of fellow peers I believed. But you are the one!**

**In a million years, I never thought you would choose me even in the next. I don't want to wake up if this is a dream, but you are more than just a dream**.

**I am just a loser in love with you and some how your perfect heart accepted every inch of me.**

**My world lite up!**

**I no longer had to dream.**

**-Sincerely forever yours**

**P.S: This was written the second you accepted my confession in college. I was an excited mess and my feelings were about to explode. Move in with me** **Hyung** **! Or I move in with you?**

**P.S.S: I was too afraid to ask you in person but please consider it and it is fine if this is too fast but I can't stand the empty side of my bed.**

Yunho put down the letter and his heart soared.

He message Changmin a simple: 

_ To Bambi: _

_From_ _Yunho_

_ I am home and I accept the offer. _

Yunho smiled proudly once sending the text with content.

** _-The End_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ahh... cute isn't it! Homin is love! I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> This is pure love and fluff and I hope you all enjoyed it and especially you Hymynie! Cuz I proved that I can write happiness and I am not filled with heavy angst... lol but seriously thank you for pushing me to write more happy stories.
> 
> Lastly I have another one shot coming out soon, it is the same length as Primadonna boy so that is why I have not posted as I usually do. So please be on the look out!
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
